


honey wine

by Marenke



Series: the quaren-fics [45]
Category: Winternight Series - Katherine Arden
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catholic Guilt, F/M, yeah yeah zzz the package of always when it comes to priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: His body moves as if to slap her: that's the original idea in Konstantin’s mind.
Relationships: Vasilisa Petrovna/Konstantin Nikonovich
Series: the quaren-fics [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	honey wine

**Author's Note:**

> have i finished the series? no. have i finished the first book? also no. will i regret this in a few days? possibly. anyway

His body moves as if to slap her: that's the original idea in Konstantin’s mind. But then, the contrary - he presses his body against Vasya’s, against the wall of the church, vaguely hearing the sound of rattling paintings who stare at his back, a chorus of  _ sinner sinner sinner  _ as Konstantin gives in to desire and kisses Vasya.

Her mouth tastes like mead and honey, sweet and intoxicating on his mouth, hands tight on her waist, bringing her closer. For a moment, he could sense surprise in Vasya, before she became soft, pliable, kissing him back, hands gripping his shoulders, as if fearing that if she let go, he would step away. Do her hands burn his skin, even though they're covered in several layers, or is it his imagination? Surely, it must be his head acting up.

They're both clumsy, but soon they find a rhythm to it, his body covering her from the many eyes of God. Let him be the one judged at the gates of heaven: she is a victim of his desire. 

When they separate, he can see her skin flush, eyes wide, mouth slightly apart. Before he can think of setting distance between themselves, she kisses him again, and honey and mead overflow his head until all Konstantin can think of is Vasya, all he can think and hear is her name instead of the heavenly chorus,  _ sinner sinner sinner  _ slowly being replaced with  _ Vasya Vasya Vasya,  _ like a chanted prayer in his head, steady and reliable and providing a rhythm that matches his hammering heartbeat.

They separate once more. This time, Konstantin remembers to step back, remembers his vows. Shame hangs over his shoulders, heavy, a burden he’ll carry for the rest of his life.

"I'm sorry." He says, because what else is there to be said? She is to be a married woman in a few days time, and he'll stay where he is. Soon enough, Vasilisa Petrovna would be out of sight and, hopefully, out of mind as well. It's a lie he tells himself, and it soothes him.

Part of him, the part that had painted her eyes and her hair in the Virgin Mary, knew he was mistaken, but Konstantin was a fool.

Vasya shook her head.

"No,  _ batyuska _ . Forgive me for having coming in." She replies, in a soft tone that does not match her fire. Vasya looks at him through her eyelashes. "I shall retire myself. Thank you for your time."

Konstantin is not given a chance to speak again: she leaves in a flurry of clothing into the night. 

Behind him, the shadows waver.

* * *

If he slips a prayer of thanks to God when Konstantin hears Vasya is not to marry, nobody but him and his icons need to know.


End file.
